Return Of The Wolves
by Slybrat
Summary: Sequel to The Original Wolves. Upon returning back to Mystic Falls the Ross children find that a lot has happened. Elena is now a vampire, and Alaric is dead. See how they deal with the new changes in Mystic Falls and watch a new relationship bloom. Takes place during 4X02 "Memorial"
1. We're back

New York 2012

"It's the bottom of the ninth, The Yankees can win if Dominick Ross can hit a homerun." said the announcer. Dominick glanced back at his brothers and sisters. He looked back at the pitcher. He threw it. Dominick hit the ball. He hit a homerun.

"HE DID IT! THE YANKEES WIN THE WORLD SERIES!" yelled the announcer in excitement.

* * *

"That was the best game you ever played." said Ivan as they pulled up to their house. "I know." said Dominick. "I could have done better though." said John. Kara hit him. They all walked up the steps to see their dad. They could tell he had been crying. "Dad, what's wrong?" asked Madelyn. "You seven need to come back to Mystic Falls." said Alexander.

"Why? What happen? Where's Mom?" asked Christian. "Klaus attacked her, and killed her." said Alexander trying not to break down.

* * *

Mystic Falls 2012

"Never thought we would be back here so soon." said Ivan as him and Christian walked down the sidewalk after they arrived back at Mystic Falls. Christian nodded as he slipped his hands in his jeans pocket. "How came you haven't went to see Elena?" asked Ivan. "I don't know. I guess I keep picturing her happy with someone else." said Christian. Ivan grabbed him in a headlock.

"Don't worry. You'll have to see her when you go back to school. She wont laugh at your haircut. Hopefully." joked Ivan. In New York Christian started to spike his hair up. "Wait. We're going back to school?" asked Christian. Ivan nodded. "Turns out Alaric was turned into a original vampire and was killed. I'll be the new history teacher." said Ivan.

Before Christian could respond they heard gunshots from the Mystic Falls Church which was on the other side of the road. People started to rush out of the church. "Not the kind of welcome back I was hoping for." said Christian as he and Ivan raced across the church.

* * *

The brothers ran in to see Tyler on the ground with a stake in his chest. "There's a hunter. You go help Tyler. I'll deal with the hunter." said Christian as he sped away. Ivan sped to the stage before Carol, Caroline, and Elena.

"Ivan?" asked Tyler. Ivan pulled out the stake. Caroline, Carol, Elena, and Stefan were surprised to see the werewolf. "Miss me?" asked Ivan. Tyler started to cough. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." said Tyler. "Christian's way ahead of you." said Ivan. "Wait, Christian's here? Where is he?" asked Elena. "He might be killing a hunter."

* * *

Connor threw his duffel bag in the bed of his tuck, and walked over to the driver's door. "Hi there." said Christian scaring Connor. "Who are you?" asked Connor. "Your end." said Christian as he threw Connor on the ground. Connor grabbed his pistol and shot Christian multiple times. "Wooden? Seriously? These don't work on a werewolf." said Christian as he grabbed the pistol.

Connor kicked Christian to the ground. Connor grabbed his knife and before he could Christian kicked Connor off. "No werewolf is that strong. How come you are?" asked Connor. "I'm an original." said Christian. Christian tackled Connor into the truck. "Christian?" yelled Ivan. Once Connor heard Ivan he stabbed Christian in the leg.

Connor got in his truck and drove off. "Bitch!" growled Christian. Ivan ran over to his brother. "What happened? Did you kill him?" asked Ivan as he helped Christian up. "I almost got him before you yelled for me." said Christian. "I'm sorry. We were having trouble keeping Elena in the church. She wants to see you." said Ivan.

"Are you okay sir?" asked a paramedic. "Yeah." said Christian. The paramedic walked away. Ivan noticed the bullet holes on Christian's baby blue shirt. "He shot you." said Ivan. "With wooden bullets." said Christian. "That doesn't matter Christian. I cant loose anyone else." said Ivan.

"Your not. You, dad, and I wont let that happen." said Christian. "They're loading Tyler in the ambulance. You ready to go see Elena before she pesters Stefan to death?" asked Ivan. H nodded.

* * *

"He has to be out here." said Elena as her and Stefan exited the church. "Him and Ivan probably already left." said Stefan. "We did not." said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Christian and Ivan. Christian stepped forward. "How long is it going to be before you hug me?" asked Christian. Elena hugged him. "Whoa, how did you get so strong?" asked Christian.

"I'm a vampire now. Rebekah ran me and Matt off Wickery Bridge. Meredith had to give me Damon's blood to save me." said Elena quickly. Christian tried to take everything in. "As long as your okay, I'm okay." said Christian. Elena kissed him. She hugged him again. "I missed you." said Elena. "I missed you two."


	2. Coma Dreams

"Have you talked to Matt yet?" asked Christian as he and Madelyn were waiting for the rest of their family to lead a hybrid their way. "No. I didn't even tell him about us leaving." said Madelyn. "Well you'll see him today. We're going back to school." said Christian.

"Today! After we'll be out half the night searching for Klaus! Ivan can be stupid sometimes! And you, going after a vampire hunter! You'll make him become a werewolf hunter!" said Madelyn. A howl could be heard in the distance. "That's Nate. Their almost here." said Madelyn. The two ran down the hill. As they were running they turned into werewolves.

* * *

"Finally. We lost them." said a hybrid to the other hybrid standing next to him. His friend tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked. She pointed in front of them. "Shit." he said as he saw two pairs of yellow eyes staring at them. Two werewolves jumped out of the shadows and attacked the hybrids. The blond wolf was winning at her fight. She had killed the hybrid in about ten minutes. The blond wolf heard bones breaking. She looked over to see the other hybrid fixing to break the other wolfs neck. Before he could she attacked him.

She killed him in only five seconds. Madelyn turned back into her human form. She ran over to Christian who had already turned back into his human form as well. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital. Hang in there." said Madelyn as she picked him up.

* * *

Madelyn was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when the rest of her family came in. "Hey, how is he? Have you heard anything?" asked Alexander. "No. They took him back about an hour ago." said Madelyn. "Has anyone called Elena?" asked Nathaniel. They all shook their heads. "Um…who is the parent or guardian of Christian Ross?" asked Meredith as she came into the waiting room. Alexander raised his hand. "Hi. I'm Doctor Meredith Fell. I've been treating your son." said Meredith. "Alexander Ross. How is he?" he asked.

"All the bones in his right arm and shoulder are shattered. His leg is also fractured. It's not as bad as his arm and shoulder. We need to do surgery." explained Meredith. "Do anything you have to do to help my son." said Alexander. Meredith nodded. She walked away.

"You all need to go home and get some sleep before you go back to school. John, Kara, and I will stay with him. We'll let you know how the surgery goes." said Alexander.

* * *

"Did either of you get enough sleep last night?" asked Nathaniel as he, Dominick, and Madelyn stood outside the high school. They both shook their heads. "I was too worried about Christian. Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" asked Dominick. "You would think." said Madelyn. "Maybe we should just go back to the hospital." said Nathaniel. "No, you heard Dad. Him, John, or Kara will let us know if anything happens. Remember. This is Christian we're talking about. The same guy we saw attack a bear in his human form." said Dominick.

"It's my fault this whole thing happened anyway." said Madelyn. "No, it's not. If you weren't there that hybrid would have killed him." said Nathaniel. "A hybrid killed someone?" asked Caroline as she, Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie walked up to the group. "Um…almost, but Madelyn saved the person that was attacked." said Dominick. Madelyn glared at him. "Where's Christian at? I woke up this morning and he was gone." asked Elena.

The three looked at the ground. "He was the one that was attacked." said Dominick. "We were going after a hybrid trying to get a lead on Klaus. We chased two hybrids to where Madelyn and Christian were." said Nathaniel. "And? Where is he?" asked Elena. "Next thing I know I hear his bones breaking. I carried him to the hospital. His bones in his right arm and shoulder were shattered. He also had a fractured leg. Dr. Fell told us he needed surgery. Dad, John, and Kara are up there with him. We haven't heard anything." said Madelyn.

"Stefan, you're driving me to the hospital." said Elena as she started to walk towards the parking lot. "Elena." said Stefan softly. "WHAT!? You don't want to go check on your best friend? You may not want to, but I'm not losing him again." yelled Elena. "I don't want to lose him either. But you cant just go in there demanding to know where he is. He might still be in surgery. Besides you might not be able to control your bloodlust." said Stefan.

She walked back to the group. "We'll let you know when we hear something." said Nathaniel. She smiled.

* * *

Christian slightly opened his eyes to see doctors everywhere. A female doctor noticed that he was awake. "Christian, I'm Dr. Fell. How do you feel?" she asked. "Why cant I move my arm and leg?" he asked. "The bones in your right arm and shoulder were shattered. Your leg was fractured." explained Meredith. Christian saw the casts. "When can I see my family?" he asked. "I'm fixing to go talk to your dad. These nurses are going to take you to your room." said Meredith.

* * *

Ivan was in the middle of his lesson when Elena and Stefan walked back into history class. "Elena, Stefan you two are late. Get in your seats." commanded Ivan. As Elena walked past her, Rebekah stuck out her foot and tripped her. Before she hit the ground Dominick caught her. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Thanks." said Elena as she sat down between him and Stefan.

Ivan's cell phone rang. He threw his phone to Dominick so that he could finish his lesson. Dominick caught it, and stepped into the hallway. He saw on the caller Id it was his dad. "Dad. How is he?" asked Dominick. "He's out of surgery. John and Kara are in his room with him right now." said Alexander. "I'll let Ivan know and we'll be down there." said Dominick. He hung up Ivan's phone.

He ran back into Ivan's classroom right as the bell rang. "He's out of surgery I guess." said Ivan noticing the happy expression on his brothers face. Dominick nodded.

* * *

Madelyn was in the hallway when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Matt. "Hey." she said. He hugged her. "First, you leave and don't tell me, and now I only get a hey. Where'd you run off to?" he asked. "New York. We had to run from Klaus." said Madelyn. "You want me to kick his ass?" asked Matt. "I kind of think he'd kick yours." she told him. "Hey! I may not be supernatural, but he makes you leave, I'm going to have to hurt him." said Matt. He kissed her.

"Hey! No PDA in the hallway." said Dominick as he and Nathaniel walked up. "Hi Matt." said Nathaniel. Matt smiled. "What do you two need?" asked Madelyn. "Fine, if you don't want to go see Christian it's okay. I'll tell him you stayed to make-out with Matt." said Dominick. "Matt, I got to go. I'll call you later." she kissed him on the check and left with her brothers.

* * *

Christian opened his eyes and saw Damon staring at him. "Rise and shine sleepy head." said Damon. "I'm in the hospital and the first of my friends to come visit me is you." said Christian. "Elena was going to force Stefan to drive her here, but he didn't because of her bloodlust." said Damon. He picked up a carrot off of Christian's salad and tossed it in his mouth. "Hey! If you want to take food from somebody take it from the person in the room next to me. He's in a coma." said Christian.

"Then it wouldn't be fun. Its fun taking it from you because you can watch me do it." said Damon. "What are you doing here anyway? I know you didn't want to sign my casts." said Christian. "You and I have something in common. We both want that hunter dead." said Damon. "Go on." said Christian. "You'll be released from the hospital when you heal. Me with my attack skills and you with your super senses and speed, we're the dynamic duo. We are unstoppable. After we kill the hunter that shot Tyler, you and I can track down all of the others. What do you say? Partners?" asked Damon. "I guess." said Christian.

"We both know that Elena wont let you out of her sight and will want you with her 24/7. That's our only problem." said Damon. "I can find a way around her." said Christian. Damon took another carrot and left. "What did I get myself into?" Christian asked himself.

Christian fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_A black truck pulled into the driveway of a suburban house. A brown haired two year old ran out of the house just as Christian stepped out of the truck. He picked up the little boy. "Hey Micah." said Christian as he gave the toddler a kiss on the check. "Hi daddy." said Micah. "What has my favorite guy been up to today?" Christian asked as he carried his son into the house. "I helped mommy with Kacey." said Micah. "And that was what he was doing when you pulled up. Micah you dropped her diaper on the carpet." said Rebekah as she came down the stairs carrying a blond six month old baby girl._

"_I sorry mommy." said Micah._

* * *

Damon was halfway down the hallway when they called a code blue in Christian's room. Damon turned around to see doctors and nurses rush into his room. He ran back to Christian's room. "Meredith, what's going on?" Damon demanded. "I don't know. He was perfectly fine. We're going to have to put him on a ventilator." said Meredith.

* * *

The Ross family were just sitting down for dinner when someone knocked on there door. "I'll get it." said Kara jumping up. "Damon. What's wrong?" asked Kara as Damon stepped inside. "Where's your dad?" asked Damon. Everyone who was at the table went to where Damon and Kara were. "Damon, what's wrong?" asked Alexander. "I just left the hospital. They called a code blue in Christian's room. He's in a coma. They have him on a ventilator." said Damon.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to tell Elena." said Damon as he and Dominick walked up the steps of the Gilbert household. "Your welcome." said Dominick. Damon knocked on the door. Stefan came and answered the door. "What are you doing here?" asked Dominick. "I was bringing Elena home. How's Christian?" asked Stefan. "That's what we needed to talk to Elena about." said Damon as he and Dominick walked in.

"What's wrong with Christian?" asked Elena as she walked in from the living room. "He's in a coma. They called a code blue when I was leaving." said Damon. "He's not in a coma. He cant be! You." said Elena facing Stefan. "If you would have took me to see him, I would have been able to be with him when this happened!" yelled Elena. She vamped out and sped towards Stefan. Before she reached him, Dominick caught her. She turned back to herself. Dominick ran his fingers through her hair and tried to calm her. She started to cry into his shoulder. "I cant lose him again." Elena cried. "None of us are. We're not going to lose him." said Dominick soothingly.

* * *

John was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when Jeremy came and sat next to him. "Hey." said Jeremy. "Hey." John replied. "How are you?" asked Jeremy. "Scared." said John. Jeremy hugged him. "I think Elena and Dominick are going to stay the night here with Christian, so your dad and your siblings can go home and try to sleep. Do you want to come stay over at my house? You could use a friend right now." said Jeremy. "Sure." said John.

* * *

"_Bang! Got you daddy." said Micah. Christian playfully fell to the ground. Micah ran over to Christian. Christian who had his eyes closed opened them and grabbed Micah and started to tickle him. "Christian, can you put Micah down for his nap?" Rebekah yelled from the kitchen. "Sure." Christian yelled back. Christian picked Micah up and walked up the stairs. _

"_How come I take nap and not Kacey?" asked Micah. "She does take naps. It's almost her nap time too. Sleep tight buddy." said Christian kissing Micah's cheek. He laid Micah on his bed, covered him up, and left. _

_When he walked into the kitchen he saw Rebekah trying to get Kacey to sleep. He went behind his wife and started making funny faces. Kacey giggled. "Don't make her laugh. I need her to go to sleep." said Rebekah. Christian took his daughter. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and gave it to her. She went to sleep in six minutes. "We should really try to give her a sippy cup." said Christian. _

"_She wont take it. I've tried." said Rebekah. She yawned. "I'll go put her in the nursery." said Christian walking out of the kitchen. When he got back he saw Rebekah washing dishes. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "And want do you need? Do you want me to make you take a nap too?" she asked. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked. "Yes you have." said Rebekah. He started to kiss her neck. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she asked. He threw his hands up. "Fine. I'll just go to my office." he said. She grabbed his hands and put them back around her waist. "No, I like it." she said turning around in his arms._

_He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. She just got half of his buttons up buttoned when someone rang the doorbell. "Shouldn't one of us go get that?" asked Christian. "It's okay if…they don't think…where here." said Rebekah between kisses._

_The doorbell rang again. "I guess they don't think we're gone." said Christian. He gave Rebekah a peck on the lips. They heard Micah start to cry. "I'll go check on him. You go get the door." said Rebekah. She walked upstairs. Christian opened the door to see Dominick and Stefan. "Oh crap. What do you two want?" asked Christian. They walked in just as Rebekah walked down with Micah. "Hey buddy." said Dominick as he took Micah from his mom. "Hi uncle Nick." said Micah. "What are they doing here?" asked Rebekah. "I don't know. They haven't told me yet." said Christian._

"_For this." said Stefan in a low voice. "Silas." said Dominick. "Get upstairs!" commanded Christian. Rebekah, Dominick, and Micah all went upstairs leaving Christian to face Silas. Christian threw a punch at Silas but he moved and caught his arm. "You think that you can beat me? You're a mortal now, grandson of my lover." growled Silas/Stefan. He threw Christian into the wall knocking him out._


	3. Awakening

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" asked Elena as she and Dominick looked at the sleeping Christian. "Probably about you." said Dominick. Elena smiled. "Do werewolves have bloodlusts?" she asked. "No. We have flesh lusts." he said. "Flesh lusts?" questioned Elena. Dominick nodded. "When we first became werewolves, we had this craving for flesh. We would attack anyone near us. Don't tell Madelyn this but she was the worst." said Dominick. Elena giggled. "I heard that. And it was him actually who was the worst." said Madelyn walking in the room. "What are you doing here?" asked Elena. "Dad and Ivan are making me stay here. They said something about Dominick going crazy and not trusting him alone with you. Then there was Stefan wanting me to watch you and make sure you don't attack some nurse. Boy that vamp can get annoying." said Madelyn as she sat next to Dominick.

"So what's this I hear about you guys knowing Katherine?" asked Elena. "The slut who almost killed Dominick and drove a wedge between Christian and Dominick?" asked Madelyn. Elena nodded. "It's a long story." said Dominick. "We have enough time. Besides, we're running on coma time." said Elena. Dominick said nothing. "We met her in Chicago. Ivan was in the army and was over in Germany." Madelyn began.

_Dominick, Christian, Nathaniel, and Madelyn all came into their apartment building laughing. "I have to check our mail to see if Ivan wrote." said Nathaniel. "I need to go put our groceries up." said Madelyn. She went upstairs. Dominick and Christian noticed a girl with dark brown hair checking her mail and talking to Nathaniel. "She's cute." said Dominick. "I guess. She's not my type." said Christian. "Only vampires are your type. Blond vampires." said Dominick. "How about you go ask her out." said Christian. "ME! You know I'm not a woman's choice. Nate's funny and good looking, Ivan's smart and good looking, and your good looking and sweet. I cant compete with you three." said Dominick._

"_You're the youngest boy. You have a little bit of each of your older brothers. I'll even go over there with you." said Christian. The two boys walked over to Nathaniel. "Hey Nate, who's your friend?" asked Christian. "Guys this is Katherine Pierce. Katherine this is my older brother Christian and my younger brother Dominick." said Nathaniel. "Hi." said Katherine as she shook Dominick's hand. She then shook Christian's hand a little longer than Dominick's. _

"Later that night Christian was outside our apartment building. Katherine saw him and went out there with him. She compelled him to kiss her. Nathaniel saw it and thought that Christian was the one who kissed her. He was happy to see that Christian was finally moving on from Rebekah. Katherine started to compel Christian to start acting her boyfriend. Then she went to far. She compelled Christian to want to be with her 24/7. She almost got our brother killed by Mikael."

_Christian and Katherine walked down the streets after their movie hand in hand. "Hello Katerina. Who is your friend? An original werewolf I presume." said a male voice behind them. They turned around to see Mikael. "Mikael." whispered Christian. Mikael grabbed Christian by the neck and threw him into an alleyway. Katherine vamped out and attacked Mikael. That was the last thing Christian saw before he passed out. _

_Christian woke up in Katherine's apartment on the couch. He shot up not remembering how he got there. Katherine walked into the living room. "What am I doing here?" he asked. "You fell last night and passed out. Your siblings weren't home so I let you stay here." said Katherine. "I saw you. You're a vampire." said Christian. "And you're an original werewolf. I should have known from the awful dog smell. I guess I was just intoxicated by your good looks. Like your ex-girlfriend. Rebekah was it." said Katherine. Christian sped towards her, and pinned her up against the wall. "HEY!" they heard someone yell. They looked over towards the door to see Dominick. "Dominick, how did you get in?" asked Katherine. "The door was unlocked. I was coming to get Christian. Ivan's here." said Dominick. "I'm coming." said Christian. As he turned to walk away Katherine grabbed his wrist. "You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss sweetie." said Katherine compelling Christian. He gently kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck not letting him stop kissing her. "I'll be across the hall when you two get enough of each other." said Dominick as he left. _

_As Christian pulled away Katherine made him look her in the eyes. "You remember nothing that happened last night or this morning. If Dominick asks we were playing. I love you." said Katherine compelling him. "I love you too." said Christian. She kissed him on the cheek. "You better get over to your place. Ivan wont wait on you forever." said Katherine. "What about you?" asked Christian. "Try to sneak over here later and we can pick up on where we left off on our little game we were playing." said Katherine smiling. _

"Did he end up going to her apartment that night?" asked Elena obviously intrigued. Dominick nodded. "We went to Gloria's that night. It was Ivan's favorite place to go. Christian excused himself right before we left Gloria's. Ivan asked us where he went. When we mentioned Katherine it was like a light went off. He knew Katherine." said Dominick.

"_Katherine." said Christian as he walked into the dark apartment. Katherine came out of her room carrying a suitcase. "Why do you have that?" asked Christian. "I'm leaving Chicago. He found me. I have to leave!" said Katherine. "Who found you? I'll take care of it." said Christian. He placed his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his. "I would do anything to protect you." said Christian. "You would?" asked Katherine. "Yes. I love you." said Christian. "You want to protect me from Klaus. There's one thing. He's stronger than you. You need to become an original hybrid." said Katherine. She bit her wrist and held it up for him. _

"_You're a Petrova dopplganger." said Christian. "Yes. And from what Gloria says it may not matter with me being a vampire." said Katherine. Christian brought her wrist up to his mouth and started to drink her blood. _

"What happened?" asked Elena. "We all ran into the room to find Christian on the floor. Nate and I chased Katherine, while Ivan and Madelyn took Christian to Gloria's. They said that why Christian was on the ground was because she had broken our brothers neck. When he woke up he had a short time to drink blood before he died. Gloria had known about Katherine's plan. Katherine had given Gloria five vials of her blood. When Christian woke up that's what they had to give him." said Dominick.

He looked at the ground with a sad expression. "Then Nate came in. He was carrying Dominick. Katherine had fed him her blood broken her neck just Christian. When he woke up he drank Katherine's blood to." said Madelyn. "That means you and Christian are hybrids." said Elena. "Actually, original hybrids. We're like Klaus. Our blood is also a cure for vampires when they get bitten by werewolves." said Dominick. Christian's monitors started to go crazy. Elena, Dominick, and Madelyn all ran to his side. Meredith and three nurses ran into the room. Christian's eyes shot open. Meredith quickly pulled the tube out of his throat. He sat up. Elena pulled him into a hug.

From the corner of his eye, Christian saw a boy about fourteen in a brown under armour hoodie. "Colin?" said Christian.


	4. Father and Son

Colin quickly ran back into the waiting room after Christian noticed him. He didn't know how he would have remembered what he looked like. The last time he saw Christian was when him and Juliana were nine. He heard Dominick coming down the hallway. He sped out of the hospital.

* * *

Christian got out of the hospital three days later. He hadn't gone to school or talked to Elena or any of his friends. When they would show up at the house and ask to see him, Christian would tell Alexander he didn't want to see or speak to anyone.

* * *

Christian was in his room that he shared with Dominick and John, laying on his stomach on his bed thinking. Thinking of Colin. Thinking of why Colin ran off. And where Juliana and Elliot were. Christian sat up on his bed. He put his shoes on and grabbed his car keys. He knew he needed to look for Colin himself. But first. He needed a drink.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and Damon were all in sitting at the Grill when Damon saw Alexander, Ivan, Nathaniel, Dominick, Madelyn, John, and Kara walk in. "Where's lover boy at?" asked Damon as they got up and walked to the family. "He's at home." replied Alexander. "Why wont the talk to us?" asked Stefan. "It's that Colin kid that he saw. Who is he anyway?" asked Elena. "I think I should tell that story. Besides, Colin is my son." said Christian who walked up to the group.

* * *

"YOU WERE MARRIED!" said a shocked Caroline. "Yep. Tatia." said Christian. "My ancestor!?" said a shocked Elena. "Yes." said Christian. "This is going to be a long story, isn't it?" asked John. "Probably. You want to go kill someone?" asked Kara. "I saw a couple of deer on our way here." said John. "I can wait. And I think dad heard us." said Kara. They looked over at their dad. He mouthed out no. "Start with the story son." said Alexander. "Ok. You all might want to sit down. This is going to take a while." suggested Christian.

_The clanking of swords could be heard from the house at the edge of village. No one ever went to that house. It was owned by the village farmer and his wife and five children. The only time people went to the house was when they needed to buy crops from the farmer. Alexander and Ivan walked up to the house after going to their field in the forest to see Christian and Nathaniel sword fighting._

_Alexander smiled at his sons, especially Christian. At only eleven he was becoming mature for his age. He would help Alexander and Ivan with the crops, help his mother with John and Kara, and help Nathaniel with his chores since Alexander said he was too young to help out in the fields. Kara ran out of the house after seeing her father and brother through the window. "FATHER!" yelled the nine year old yelled happily. Alexander picked his daughter up. Rosalie came out. "Hello my love." said Alexander. He kissed his wife's hand._

"_Oh look brother. It seems that Mother, Father, Ivan, and sister have come to watch me win." said Nathaniel. "On the contrary. They came to see you lose." said Christian. In one cut Nathaniel's belt was cut. Nathaniel giggled. "Very good my son." said Alexander. "Mother, where is John?" asked Ivan. They heard a tree limb crack. They looked at the white oak ash tree to see John fall, but he quickly got back on his feet._

_Christian saw Niklaus approaching John with a sword. "You foolish child! You are destroying the ancient white oak tree!" yelled Niklaus. Niklaus brought up his sword. Before he could kill John, Christian kicked the sword out of his hands. Eleven year old Christian pinned twelve year old Niklaus against the tree with the tip of his sword on his throat. "You try to attack my brother again, it is I you will deal with." said Christian. "Come Niklaus." said a female around Christian's age. Niklaus walked away and rejoined the girl and Elijah. Christian picked up John and walked back to their house._

"So you first saw Tatia when Klaus was about to kill John?" asked Bonnie. Christian nodded. "Klaus was sure a little bastard back then." said John. "Watch your mouth." said Madelyn. "After John, Kara, and dads death Christian was the one who took it the hardest. He would be out all hours of the night, refuse to help me in the fields, and even hurt himself." said Ivan. "A little too much Ivan." said Christian. "Daddy's boy." mumbled Stefan. "At least I didn't kill my dad, you bunny eater." said Christian. "Well I'm sure Elena will want to here what you did next." said Nathaniel. "Shut up." said Christian. "What you do?" asked Damon. "Yeah. What did you do that you don't want me to know about?" asked Elena.

_Christian waited until the muffled sounds of his mothers sobs had ended before grabbing a rope and going out of the house. Today was John's birthday. He would be twelve now. Christian was far enough away from his house, so he threw the rope over a tree branch. He climbed up the tree. He was fixing to put the rope around his neck when someone yelled hello at him. He turned around to see Tatia. He jumped out of the tree. _

"_May I help you Tatia?" asked Christian. "What were you doing in the tree at this hour of the night?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing." said Christian. "I saw you go out into the woods and became curious." said Tatia. "Spying on me?" he asked. She smiled. "No. I just find you interesting." said Tatia. He smiled._

"You tried to kill yourself? It's a good thing Tatia was there." said Damon. "Yes. After a time Tatia and I grew closer, and Klaus started to dislike me. Elijah and I were okay. Tatia's father was the leader of the village, and on her sixteenth birthday he would chose a man that she would marry. The women were not always allowed to chose who they married, but Tatia was her fathers only daughter and his pride and joy. He was originally going to chose Klaus but she told him she didn't want him.

"_Father wait!" yelled Tatia as she ran after her father Simon. "What is it my dear? I was going to Mikael and Esther to ask them for Niklaus, so you two can marry." said Simon. "I do not want to marry Niklaus. He is my friend, but I do not love him." said Tatia. "Who do you love and I will go get him?" asked Simon. "It is Christian that I am in love with. He is the one that I want to marry." said Tatia. "If that is who you want that is who it shall be. I will go speak to his mother." said Simon. "Oh thank you father! I shall go tell Christian." said Tatia. She ran off to go find Christian._

"So there is an advantage to being daddy's little girl." said Caroline. "I thought Tatia had a son from an unknown man?" asked Damon. "She did. The mans name was Thomas. He ran off when Tatia told him about her being pregnant. When Elijah and I found out we knew that her father would shun her if he knew about it not being my baby. We went and told Simon that Tatia was pregnant with my child. He had us marry earlier than planned. Nine months later Tatia gave birth." said Christian.

"To Colin?" asked Jeremy. "No. Elliot. My oldest son. Six years later we had Colin and his fraternal twin sister Juliana. After Tatia was killed by Esther and we left after Klaus exposed us I sent them to live with Elizabeth. I haven't seen them since." said Christian trying to hold back tears. "So how old are they? And how old does that make you?" asked Matt. "We were turned on my thirty-second birthday. And Christians eight years younger than me. You do the math." Ivan told Matt. "Your twenty-four?" asked Matt. Christian nodded. "I'm twenty. Dominick's eight-teen, and Madelyn's seventeen. Kara would be twenty, and John would be nine-teen." said Nathanial.

"Are you and Kara twins?" asked Elena. Kara and Nathanial nodded. "Gladly fraternal." said Kara. Everyone laughed. Christian's phone rang. "Hello…Sheriff Forbes hi…what…I'll be right there." said Christian hanging up. "What's wrong?" asked Dominick. "Colin got arrested. Elena I think you might want to come with me because I'm going to hug him then kill him." said Christian.

* * *

"I told you I live there." said Colin for the tenth time. "If you live there, why were you crawling through the window?" asked Liz. "I forgot my key." defended Colin. Just then Christian and Elena came in. "DAD!" yelled Colin as he jumped up and hugged his father. Christian hugged back before pulling Colin off of him and looking him in the eyes. "Why were you arrested?" asked Christian. "Breaking and entering. He claims he lives there. We went in there and we found beer bottles and blood bags." said Liz. Christian and Liz talked while Elena stood shocked at how much Christian and Colin looked like each other.

"Christian, you just need to sign a couple of papers and then he will be released into your custody." said Liz. "Okay. Elena can you take Colin out to the car?" asked Christian. "Yeah. Come on Colin." ordered Elena.


	5. A Life Changer

_I'm going to start to put questions at the beginning of every chapter to see what you all think of my story and see your suggestions. I'm going to start easy. Who else is excited that Kol's is back in the new episode?_

* * *

Elena placed her hand on Christian's leg. "EW! DON'T THINK THAT ABOUT MY DAD!" yelled Colin from the backseat. "What?" asked Christian. Colin leaned up and whispered what Elena was thinking. Christian smiled. "As I said before, EW!" said Colin. Elena and Christian laughed. Christian's phone rang. "Talk to me." said Christian. "John….What!…Where's Kara…Ok we'll be right there." said Christian. He stepped on the pedal and sped up. "What's going on?" asked Elena. "Jeremy's trying to kill John and Kara." said Christian.

* * *

"Why do you think Jeremy wanted us to come over?" asked Kara. "I don't know. It sounded urgent when he called." said John. He knocked on the Gilbert front door. Jeremy opened the door. "Hey Jeremy. Can we come in?" asked Kara. "Come in." said Jeremy. John walked in followed by Kara. Jeremy walked behind Kara and pulled out a stake. John turned around and saw the stake. He sped towards Jeremy knocking Kara down. John threw Jeremy into a wall. Jeremy quickly got back up and charged at John. John grabbed Jeremy by the back of his shirt and threw him into the china cupboard. "Kara, lets go!" said John. Him and Kara flashed out side. Kara ripped the chair leg off one of the chairs outside.

"What's that for?" asked John. "IF it comes down to it, for our own protection, I'll stab Jeremy with it." said Kara. Jeremy started to knock the door down from the inside. Kara barricaded the door. "I'll call Christian. Let Jeremy out and hurt him in the inside but not enough to kill him." commanded John. Kara nodded. Kara moved everything that was barricading the door. Jeremy kicked the door down. Him and Kara locked eyes. Kara focused on Jeremy. Jeremy yelled and grabbed his chest in pain. Kara kept her eyes locked on Jeremy for the next thirty minutes. Her and John heard a car door slam. Christian, Elena, and Colin all came running up the steps. Elena ran to Jeremy's side. "Elena help me!" pleaded Jeremy. "Kara, stop! Your killing him!" yelled Elena.

"Elena, as long as John doesn't do the same or I don't start to hurt him even more he's fine." said Kara. "Kara knock him out." commanded Christian. Kara focused a little more on Jeremy. He passed out. "John, call Matt and tell him to hurry over here. Elena you cant stay here." said Christian. "Why?" she asked. "The hunters instinct. He's one of the five." said Colin.

* * *

Christian walked into the Gilbert Lake House carrying Elena's belongings. "So this is where you'll be staying?" asked Christian. She nodded. "Are you planning on staying?" she asked. "That's why I brought an extra pair of clothes." he said. A slow song could be heard from Christian's car which was still running. "Can I have this dance?" he asked. "It would be my pleasure." Elena answered.

He took her hand as she got closer to him. She laid her head on him. They started to slow dance. "I like this. Us." said Elena. "I like us too." said Christian. Elena giggled. "I was serious." said Christian. "Where do you see us after we graduate?" she asked. He spun her. "At college. Why?" he asked as he brought her back to him. "I don't want us to end." she said. "I don't either." said Christian. "I think I know the perfect way for us not to end. But you'll probably say we're not ready for that big of a jump yet." said Elena. "I cant say no, until I know what it is." said Christian as he brushed her bangs away from her eyes as she looked up at him. She smiled.

"Christian Ross, will you marry me?"


	6. Descendants

"Ummm…" was the only thing Christian could say. Elena just asked him to marry her. "I knew it was a stupid idea." said Elena. "Elena…" his cell phone went off. "Saved by the cell phone." mumbled Elena. It was a text.

**Got ur message. I guess I can come on this trip. Who's coming?- Kol**

**U, me, Colin, and maybe Damon NO FIGHTING!- Christian**

**Cant promise- Kol**

* * *

"Today, we will be learning about King Arthur and his knights of the round table. During his reign as King he was betrayed by his friend and wife, and his own son tried to over throw him." said Ivan. Nathaniel laughed a little. Stefan tapped him on the shoulder. "What's so funny?" whispered Stefan. "Mordred didn't kill Arthur. It was a full moon. The king tastes good." said Nathaniel.

Stefan laughed. Bonnie's phone went off. "Bonnie, take your phone out into the hallway to answer." ordered Ivan. "Yes sir." said Bonnie. She walked out into the hallway just as Ivan started to get on to the class for not listening. "Hello…Christian…yeah he's expecting you…yes I wont tell Elena…Bye." "You wont tell Elena what?" asked a male voice behind her.

She turned around to see Dominick in a baseball uniform. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked. "I joined the baseball team." he said. "Let me guess. You did it so you can get out of class." said Bonnie. He nodded. She smiled. "Hey, are you going to Caroline's Costume party tomorrow night?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. As my date. Don't worry you don't have too." said Dominick. "I would love to go with you. But we're not going to have the matching couples outfits are we?" she asked. "No. I cant stand those. I already have my outfit. I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

_"I will race you home Elliot!" yelled a six year old Colin. He ran ahead of twelve year old Elliot, Juliana, and his father. He ran up to his families cottage to see the door wide open. His mother didn't usually keep it open if she was home. He ran into the cottage. Tatia wasn't nowhere in sight. "Mother!" Colin called out. He walked around the fire. He tripped over something that was in the way. It was night and the fire wasn't lit, so he couldn't tell what it was. He felt something sticky._

_He lit the fire. He fell to his knees and started to cry. In front of him was his mothers dead body and on his hands was her blood._

That memory hit Colin as he stared at Elena's picture on Christian's dashboard. "You okay?" asked Damon. "Yeah. Just a little hungry." said Colin. "There's a diner. We don't need to be at Whitmore until one. We can stop." said Christian as he pulled his Camaro into the parking lot.

* * *

"What can I get you boys?" asked the waitress. "We'll all have hamburgers." said Damon. The waitress nodded and left. "I don't like hamburgers." said Kol. "Deal with it." said Damon. Colin laughed a little. "So how's the battle for Elena's affection going between you two and Stefan?" asked Kol. "I'm not in that battle. I no longer have feelings for her." said Damon. "Your lying." said Christian. "Nope. Dad he's telling the truth." said Colin.

The waitress came back with four hamburgers. "Thank you." said Christian. She left. They all ate in silence not really knowing what to say.

* * *

Madelyn went into the Grill and sat at a table. She yawned and laid her head on the table. Matt came up behind her and kissed the top of her head. He sat in front of her. "School tired you out that much?" he asked. She didn't look up. "Caroline." said Madelyn. "What?" he asked. She looked up and sat back. "She's driving me insane. Madelyn do this, do that." she said mimicking Caroline. "She has her reason. She's trying to take her mind off of something." said Matt. "What is it?" she asked.

"Caroline and Tyler broke up today. He slept with this werewolf chick to get back at Caroline for saying Nate's name in the middle of them doing it." said Matt. "She said my brothers name?" asked Madelyn. Matt nodded. "I need to go finish putting up the decorations." said Madelyn as she got up. Matt stood up too. "What's your costume?" he asked. "Supergirl." she said. "Now that might be fun. For me." he said in a flirty tone. She smiled. She kissed him and left.

* * *

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked Shane after class. "Yes actually. We're friends of Bonnie Bennett. She said you were expecting us." said Kol. "Yes. She said that you had some questions for me." said Shane. "What do you know about Silas?" asked Christian.

"Actually a lot." said Shane. He went and pulled out a large rock. "We better run. The nutty professor has a rock." Colin joked. Damon laughed. "Actually this is believed to be the first tombstone. It belonged to Silas. The first immortal. Silas was a witch, but he created the spell to become a vampire. He did it with the help of his best friend Qetsiyah. She loved Silas, but he didn't love her and wanted to give immortality to another woman. Qetsiyah killed the woman, her family, and buried Silas alive. She left him with a choice. Take a cure that she left and die so that they could spend eternity together. Once he heard about it, he decided to desiccate. But, his descendants still live." explained Shane.

"Thank you." said Christian. As they all turned around to leave, Shane noticed something about Christian. Shane saw a mark on the back of Christian's neck. "Wait." said Shane. The men stopped and turned around. "What's up?" asked Damon. "That on your neck." Shane told Christian. "Yeah, it's a birthmark." said Christian. "No. Silas supposedly had the same mark. Your Silas's descendant." said Shane.

* * *

"WHAT!?" yelled Madelyn as she, Christian, John and Kara went to pick up there costumes. "Exactly what I thought. Turns out that his lover was pregnant with his child. Qetsiyah killed Silas lover Naomi and took her child." said Christian. "If mom was still alive she would be getting a earful." said Kara. "This is offensive." said John as he grabbed a vampire costume. "We do not wear capes." said John.

"More important things to worry about geek burger." said Kara. Madelyn smirked. Stefan walked up to them. "Hey you guys." said Stefan. "Hey Stef." said Kara. "We have a problem." said Stefan. "What? Is it Elena? Is she okay?" asked Christian. "Connor escaped Klaus's last night and now has Jeremy, Matt, and April held hostage at the grill." said Stefan. "Why aren't you going to stop it?" asked Madelyn. "Because a group of people already are." he said. "Who?" asked John. "The original wolves."


	7. The Wait

The Ross's and Stefan were in the Salvatore library trying to come up with a plan to save Jeremy, April, and Matt. Stefan put a map of the grill out on the table.

"So each one of you will attack at an entrance." said Stefan. "That wont work." said Ivan. "Why not?" asked Kara. "Connor's smart. He'll probably have each entrance set with traps." Ivan pointed out. "What kind of traps?" asked Kara. "He obviously knows that vampires would come and stop him, and he knows that werewolves and the original werewolves are here so a lot of things. Vervain, wolfs bane, bombs, stakes." said Ivan.

"There's also two other problems. He would Ivan and I, and Elena. She would want to go to." said Christian. "Kara, Colin, and I can keep everyone busy." said John.

They all heard the front door shut and heard laughter. Damon, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie all walked in to the library laughing. They all were in there costumes. Elena was wearing a short pirate costume, Caroline was wearing a princess costume with a short skirt, Bonnie was wearing a short batgirl costume, and Damon of course was in a werewolf costume.

Alexander shook his head at the sight of Damon. "That is so rude! Do you see us dressed up as Dracula?!" asked Madelyn. "No we don't." said Damon. 'Stefan, put the map up!' Nathaniel said in a mind message. Stefan mouth dropped open.

'I can also send mind messages.' said Nathaniel in another mind message. Stefan nodded.

"How come you all aren't in your costumes?" asked Caroline. Ivan, Christian, Nathaniel, Dominick, and Madelyn all sped out of the room to return a second later in their costumes. Ivan was in a Flash costume, Madelyn was in a Supergirl costume, Nathaniel was in a Gladiator costume, Dominick was in a World War 2 outfit, and Christian was in a Green Lantern costume with a mask.

"Christian, you look hot. By the way. Hey." said Elena as she and Christian wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed. "Now I know who's going to be named hottest couple at the party." said Bonnie. Elena smiled. They noticed the Ross's frowning at the mention of the party. "Stefan you want to explain this while we leave?" asked Dominick. He nodded. As Ivan, Christian, Nathaniel, Dominick, and Madelyn left, Colin's phone buzzed.

He didn't recognize the number.

**Meet me our spot in the woods 5- J**

* * *

"Kara and I will wait in the town square. We hear him start shooting, we're going in." said John. They all nodded.

* * *

After about an hour of the five finding there way in there, John spotted Josh. He was walking toward the Grill. "Hey!" yelled John. Josh stopped. "What?" asked Dean. "You can't go in there." said John. "Whose gonna stop me?" asked Josh. John's eyes turned red, veins came to his eyes, and his fangs came out. "Me." said John.

He grabbed Josh and threw him into a car destroying it. Josh got up and tried to run, but was stopped by John. "How'd you get over here so fast?" asked Josh. "Like this." said John. He grabbed Josh, and broke his neck. Kara ran up to John. "What was that? You killed him!" yelled Kara. John stumbled. Kara caught him. "Are you okay?" she asked. John looked away. "John, John, JOHN!" yelled Kara. She turned him around. His eyes weren't red. They were yellow. "AHH!" yelled John. He fell to his knees. "Come on. I'm taking you to Tyler."

* * *

"You all get Matt and April out of the back, then I'll go after Jeremy and Connor." said Christian. "We'll go through the back while you distract Connor." said Dominick. "Am I the only one who think we look dumb wearing these costumes?" asked Madelyn. They all shook their heads. They flashed off and returned back to the same spot in regular clothes. "You guys go through the back while I go through the front. When you hear boom, I'm in." said Christian.

* * *

"We've got company." said Connor. He turned the lights off and turned the music up loudly. He grabbed Jeremy and pushed him down to the floor.

* * *

Christian opened the door and expected it. He saw a trip wire. He knew that Connor would have the mat bombed to. He backed up and ran at hybrid speed and jumped over the wire and mat, but was sure to set the bomb off. He sped behind the bar. Connor started to shoot at the bar.

* * *

"Oh my God." said Matt. April started to back up but backed into Nathaniel. His siblings came out of the shadows. Nathaniel put his hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips. "Come on. We're taking her to Stefan so he can help her." said Madelyn in a whisper. They all walked out of the back.

* * *

Connor pushed Jeremy aside as he kept shooting at Christian. Jeremy tripped on another wire that triggered another bomb. "Connor, you don't have to do this!" yelled Christian. "Christian!" yelled Jeremy.

* * *

"Christian, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening. I need to know that you and Jeremy are okay!" said Elena leaving him a voice mail. She was at the costume party in the gym. Tyler, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline walked up to her. "There okay. You got to remember that they are my ancestors." said Tyler. Kara came running up to them. "Kara what's wrong?" asked Bonnie.

"Tyler, John need's you now!" said Kara. "What's wrong with him?" asked Caroline since she was protective over John. "He killed Josh. He didn't bite him or anything, he broke his neck. He's turning into a werewolf." said Kara. "Where is he?" asked Tyler. "Library." said Kara. Tyler and Kara ran to John's aid.

"I'm going to the grill." said Elena. "I'm coming with you." said Stefan.

* * *

"Connor, we can end this right now! Just put the gun down and come with me!" yelled Christian from behind the bar. "Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over." said Connor. "Think about this. No one needs to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!" said Christian. "I don't make deals with werewolves!'' yelled Connor. "Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll be for nothing!" yelled Christian.

* * *

Elena and Stefan approached the front door of the grill and pushed her hair behind her ear so she can hear what they were saying inside. "I can give you the truth. Just put the gun down and let Jeremy go!" yelled Christian. Elena and Stefan walked in. "Please." begged Elena. Connor pointed his gun towards Stefan and Elena.

"Don't hurt either one of them." said Stefan. Connor grabbed another gun and had one pointing still at Christian and one now pointed at Jeremy. "You come any closer their both dead." said Connor. "Those two are important to me. Jus- just let them go." begged Elena.

Connor looked over to where Christian was hiding. "You hear that? Your girl is watching. I will shoot you and the boy right in front of her and your friend. On the cont of three! One! Two…..three." said Connor. Before the bullet hit Jeremy, Christian flashed in front of him, taking the bullets for him. Jeremy noticed that bomb was about to go off. While Elena and Stefan fought with Connor he helped Christian outside. They heard the bomb go off inside. Jeremy took out his pocket knife.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Christian as he grabbed Jeremy's hand. "I'm going to get those bullets out of your chest." said Jeremy. He started to get the bullet's out using his pocket knife. "Why'd you take the bullet for me? I tried to kill John and Kara." said Jeremy as he started to dig for the last bullet.

"You're my friend, and John. He said that out of everyone in this town, even Caroline, you've been there for him the most. Even if you scared him to death when you let him watch 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." said Christian. "I thought since he's a vampire that it wouldn't scare him that much." said Jeremy. Christian smiled. "Man, that bullet is really in there." said Jeremy. He couldn't get it with the knife. Christian yelled as Jeremy pulled the knife out. Elena came running out of the Grill.

"Oh my god Christian!" said Elena. She hugged him. "Ow!" said Christian. "I'm going to go get needle nose pliers." said Jeremy running back into the grill. "Elena?" said Christian weakly. "IT's okay baby. Jeremy's going to get the bullet out." said Elena. "Elena I need you to go." said Christian. "What!? I'm not leaving you." said Elena. "Elena. I want you to go and kill Connor. For me." said Christian. She kissed him and left.

* * *

"What are you doing down here?" Stefan asked as he pushed Connor through an underground tunnel. Tyler and Kara were chaining John up to the wall. "John's undergoing his first transformation." said Kara. John fell to his knees yelling in pain. All the bones in his body started to break and form into a wolf. "Run as fast as you can." said Stefan as he pushed Connor away. Connor started to run back down the tunnel.

"Stefan, Kara come on! We'll check on him in the morning! He'll attack any vampires in sight." warned Tyler. They all climbed out the top hatch. John broke the chains. In a short time John transformed into a pure white wolf.

* * *

Half way through the tunnel, Connor heard John howling. He started to run faster. As he turned a corner, Elena rushed up to him. She grabbed him by the throat and bit his neck. Connor screamed. "Stay the hell away from my friends!" warned Elena. She let go of him and he fell in front of her on his knees.

"Look at you. So worried about your friends. You're the biggest monster they'll meet." said Connor. Connor tried to stake Elena. "You missed." she told him. She broke his neck. He fell to the ground dead. She heard growling behind her. She slowly turned around to see that she was face to face with John who was in his wolf form. She started to back up and he started to corner her into the wall. "John. Please. Don't hurt me." begged Elena. John turned around and pounced on Connor lifeless body and started to devour it. Elena took this as a chance to run.

* * *

"Come on! I know you're here!" yelled Colin. He felt someone tackle him at vampire speed. The two rolled down the hill. When they stopped he was being hugged. "Gosh Juliana. You missed me that much?" asked Colin. "Of course we missed you little brother." said a male voice walking down the hill to them. His mouthed dropped. "Elliot?"

* * *

Madelyn, Dominick, and Nathaniel walked into the gym to see Bonnie and Caroline picking up. Bonnie noticed them. "Man of your dreams at three o'clock." said Bonnie. Caroline turned around to see Nathaniel. "We'll just go over and to talk to Bonnie." said Dominick. Madelyn waved at Caroline, who was walking up to them. "Hey hero." said Caroline. "I'm not the hero. Christian is." said Nathaniel. "Your still the hero in my book." said Caroline. "Thanks." said Nathaniel. "Your welcome." said Caroline. "Madelyn told me about you and Tyler. He does'nt deserve someone as wonerfull and beautiful as you." said Nathaniel. "Then who deserves me?" asked Caroline. Nathaniel didnt know what to say.

He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know if he should. "YOU, YOU IDIOT!" yelled Bonnie, Madelyn, and Dominick. "Me." said Nathaniel. They both were quiet. "Kiss her already." said Dominick. Nathaniel leaned in and kissed the girl of his dreams. They pulled away. "You were worth the wait." said Nathaniel. They kissed again.


End file.
